Party Rock
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: Fred y George preparan la mejor fiesta que alguna vez presenció Hogwarts. Invitaciones explosivas, DJ Troll, McGonagall en minifalda, Hermione confesando su amor secreto, Harry volando por los aires, batallas de baile y más. fic para reto "arre unicornio


Nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

Ahora sí, errores de ortografía corregidos (supongo que todos) vuelvo a subir "party rock" para el reto "estáis todos locos me voy arre unicornio" para el foro Ther Ruins.

Una única advertencia, si sos fan del canon y no podes leer otra cosa que no sea canon te invito a dar una vuelta por mi perfil y leer otra cosa porque esta no es tu historia. sí no es tu caso adelante siga leyendo por favor.

Sin nada más ridículo que decir, los dejo leer.

It'sjustanotherfreak.

* * *

Era la madrugada del lunes y nada se movía en el castillo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore roncaba, el calamar gigante dormía pegado a la sala común de Slytherin, Peeves babeaba en el aula de transformaciones y todos los estudiantes descansaban en sendas camas, todos menos dos.

Sentados en la esquina más escondida de la sala común de Griffindor murmuraban dos cabezas pelirrojas.

-¿Entonces estas seguro?- pregunto una en voz baja

-Claro que si, solo hay que enviarle una carta- contestó la otra persona.

-Tenemos que conseguir un lugar-

-Hagrid va a salir este fin de semana, podremos usar su cabaña- se escuchó una pluma rasgando un pergamino.

-Hay que conseguir comida, bebidas y toneladas de nuestros productos-

-Eso lo arreglamos fácil con Aberforth y un hechizo de multiplicación-

-Entonces solo quedarían las invitaciones ¿Cómo está nuestro criadero de duendecillos de cornuall?- preguntó la primera voz.

-Genial, ya son capaces de seguir instrucciones simples- anotó algo en el pergamino -¿Qué opinas de usar vociferadores?-

-Justo lo que te iba a proponer, ahora comenzamos a armarlos-

-Hogwarts se va a enterar quienes son los gemelos Weasley- dijo la segunda voz levantando una mano en el aire.

-Vamos a crear una noche inolvidable- agregó la segundo chocando los cinco con su hermano.

Cientos de estudiantes con cara de dormidos desayunaban en silencio en el gran comedor buscando en el cereal fuerzas para empezar la semana.

-Ron serías capaz de sacar tu cara de la avena- el chico no reaccionó- ¡RON!

-Déjalo Hermione está dormido- dijo Ginny que sentándose al lado de Harry mientras le sacaba la tostada de la mano.

Al ver que Harry no hacía nada para impedirlo le dio un empujoncito cariñoso logrando que el chico perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía y callera sobre la mesa roncando.

-La alegría de la fiesta son estos dos- dijo resignada Hermione.

Una explosión ridículamente fuerte interrumpió la quietud del salón y una música demasiado movida para esa hora de la mañana comenzó a sonar haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas (Harry se despertó de un salto con la mala suerte de aterrizar en el piso en una posición poco cómoda) todos buscaban el origen de semejante ruido sin suerte. No fue hasta que un estudiante de Hufflepuff gritó –allí- señalado el techo donde todos pudieron observar las palabras que comenzaban a formarse con diminutos fuegos artificiales.

"¿QUERES FIESTA Y LA QUERES YA? ESTE SÁBADO EXPLOTA HOGWARTS. DJ TROLL, BEBIDAS, ELFOS FREE STYLE Y MÁS BEBIDAS. ¿QUÉ ES PERAS PARA CONSEGUIR TU INVITACIÓN? W&W.

El mensaje explotó en confeti y serpentinas cubriendo a los estudiantes que gritaban emocionados. Las chicas ya habían comenzado a elegir la ropa y los chicos se iban preparando mentalmente para destruir su hígado con alcohol. Gritos de adoración surgían cada vez que alguien mencionaba a DJ troll o Elfos Free Style.

Faltaba una semana para la fiesta pero el castillo ya estaba revolucionado, algunos incluso juraban que el profesor de encantamientos estaba pidiendo entradas.

Cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron el comedor estalló en gritos y aplausos, muchos los palmeaban y varios lloraban por una entrada; ignorando a todos Fred y George se sentaron donde hasta un segundo antes había estado Ron durmiendo (ahora en el piso gracias al empujón que le había dado George).

-¿Qué les pareció?- preguntaron los dos con una sonrisa.

-Increíble-

-Asombroso-

-Alucinante-

-Magnifico-

-¿Por qué carajo me tiraron al suelo?- preguntó Ron intentando levantarse.

-Estabas contaminando un excelente lugar con tu baba hermanito- contestó Fred simplemente

-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta Ronnie?- pregunto George –va a estar DJ Troll.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?- preguntó Hermione a punto de llorar de la emoción

-¿Quién es DJ Troll?- preguntó Harry medio perdido.

-¿No conoces al más grande de la música?- se escandalizó su amiga -¿De verdad no sabes quién es el mayor genio musical de nuestra generación?

-No, la verdad que no- dijo ofuscado

-Por Merlín, es la sensación del momento, un grande, un Dios, es el David Guetta del mundo Mágico- explicó apuntándolo con un cuchillo

-Ok ok ok- dijo Harry cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-Tengan- dijo Fred entre risas entregándoles unos sobres –Son las invitaciones

-No creo que quieran que les lleguen como al resto- agregó Goerge.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ginny

-Ya se enterarán en la clase de Umbridge- dijeron los dos juntos con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Esa tarde Fred, George y Lee terminaban de preparar todo escondidos en los invernaderos.

-¿Están seguros que no es peligroso?- Lee sonaba preocupado.

-No- contestaron los gemelos riendo.

-Muy bien- dijo Lee sonriendo –que salgan entonces.

Con un movimiento de la varita de George se abrió un enorme baúl, treinta o cuarenta duendecillos de color azul eléctrico salieron volando a increíble velocidad con unos brillantes sobres rojos entre los dientes.

-Listo, la primera parte ya está hecha- dijo Fred

-Ahora a sentarse a ver como sale- sugirió George.

Hacía diez minutos que los gemelos y su mejor amigo estaban sentados en un árbol donde podían tener un panorama total de la clase de Umbridge, vieron a Ron, Harry y Hermione sentarse al fondo con cara de fastidio, a Neville tropezarse con sus pies y rodar tres metros en el suelo y a la cara de sapo entrar con su macabra sonrisa.

-¿Faltará mucho?- preguntó Lee

-No, ya deberían haber llegado- contestó George.

Como si los hubiera llamado la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y un pequeño ejército de duendecitos azules y gritones entró al igual que en aquella antigua clase con Lockhart. Como Fred y George esperaban, las diabólicas criaturas comenzaron a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso. Libros, cuadros, muebles, cabello de estudiantes, decoraciones, eran destruidos metódica y efectivamente. Cada tanto un sobre rojo caía delante de alguien segundos antes de estallar en llamas y ponerse a gritar que estaba cordialmente invitado a la fiesta del sábado.

Umbridge corría de una punta a la otra, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, apagando incendios e intentando proteger su cabeza de los furiosos ataques.

Para cuando termino la hora el aula estaba irreconocible, algún que otro banco había conseguido quedar en pie, un pequeño incendio alumbraba el lugar, pedazos de vidrios decoraban el suelo y Dolores, con un cuarto de la cabeza calva, gritaba como posesa.

-¡CORNELIUS SE ENTERARÁ DE ESTO ESNGENDROS DEL DEMONIO!-

Los tres jóvenes sobre el árbol chocaron los cinco con sendas sonrisas.

-Misión cumplida- dijo Fred.

El episodio se repitió durante toda la semana; cada hora que Umbridge tenía clase todo se descontrolaba. Duendecillos, Gnomos sanguinarios, pajaritos de papel asesinos, cientos de sapos y una horda de perros tamaño poni entraban día tras día al aula de DCAO con vociferadores para la fiesta, y nadie parecía querer ayudar a la ya completamente calva profesora, que terminó internada en la enfermería con un tic nervioso.

Cuando la tarde del sábado llegó se podía sentir la emoción en el aire, cada uno de los habitantes de Hogwarts se estaba preparando para la gran noche.

La sala común de Griffindor estaba irreconocible, cientos de cajas se apilaban por donde hubiera lugar, Fred y George daban ordenes a un grupo de elfos para llevar las cosas, Lee iba contando que no faltara nada y la profesora Mcgonagall, vestida con una sugerente minifalda y un top, avisaba a los gritos que el DJ ya estaba en el castillo (ante lo cual Hermione se puso a gritar como histérica dando saltitos por toda la sala común sin darse cuenta que le faltaba ponerse la remera)

-Lindo corpiño de ositos Mione- comentó Harry divertido

-¡Llegó! ¡Llegó!- la castaña parecía completamente desquiciada, y el hecho de correr a abrazar a Fred y partirle la boca de un beso a George confirmaba la teoría – ¡DJ troll llegó!

-Alguien aleja la mandrágora de esta chica- pidió Fred riéndose de la situación.

Ya en los terrenos, con todo listo, Fred y George contaban los segundos para que la gente comenzara a llegar.

-Oye Fred- lo llamó Lee- Me parece que tenemos un problema

-¿Te acuerdas de los maní-metamorfomago?- contó George –Esos que no funcionaban.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… se mesclaron con los maní de verdad- admitió Lee

-Cosas que pasan- dijo Fred sonriendo – Alguien se llevará un buen susto.

-Está llegando- anunció George sonriendo – ¡DJ que comience la música!-

-GRRRR ROWWW- contestó el DJ antes de darle play a su gigantesca bandeja de mezclas. Party Rock de LMFAO comenzó a sonar a todo volumen en los terrenos del castillo.

-¡!- un gritó todavía más fuerte que la música llamó la atención de los chicos - ¡TE AMO DJ TROLL TE AMOOOOOO!- Hermione corría desaforada (todavía sin remera) y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Saben siempre supuse que DJ Troll era un nombre artístico- comentó Harry llegando con los gemelos- No que literalmente el Dj era un troll.

En efecto el DJ era un troll de montaña de por lo menos tres metros de altura y dos años sin bañarse.

-¿Quién con más de dos neuronas se llamaría a sí mismo DJ troll?- preguntó sarcásticamente Ginny tomando un vaso de una bebida azul.

-¿No eres muy chica para tomar alcohol?- cuestionó Ron

-NO- contestó ella simplemente yendo a buscar a su novio.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry

-Me parece que es aquella que baila semidesnuda en el escenario- observó Fred.

Y tenía razón, la castaña, con un ajustado pantalón negro brilloso, bailaba al ritmo de i like it y la verdad es que no bailaba nada mal (para sorpresa de todos). Con los ojos cerrados Hermione se movía de una punta a la otra moviendo la cabeza y los brazos, meneando el trasero con sexys movimientos pélvicos y complicadas combinaciones de pies.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado esa faceta de ella- comentó George viendo como la chica se subía a un caño plateado.

-No lo hace nada mal- dijo Lee medio embobado.

-¿Eso de allí que la está mirando es un chico?- se escandalizó Ron

-¿Cuál de todos?- preguntó Harry divertido.

-Yo le voy a enseñar a comportarse a esa- dijo Ron tomando un puñado de maní y yendo a encarar a su amiga.

Entretanto los gemelos habían comenzado a vender sus productos, parecía que llovían galeones, por donde se mirara había gente emplumada, con las narices sangrando, sin cabezas o peleando cono varitas falsas.

-Estamos haciendo montañas de oro- dijo feliz Fred

-Esperen esperen esperen- dijo George alarmado- ¿ese de allí no es Snape con Trelawney?

-¿Y los de atrás no son Dumbledore y McGonagall?- dijo Fred intentando ver entre la multitud de gente.

-Los de allá- dijo Lee señalando hacia la otra punta- Son definitivamente Sprout y Pomfrey con Flicktiwick-

En efecto los siete profesores se acercaban a la fiesta vistiendo un popurrí de ropas.

Snape, con chupines rosas y una musculosa gris pegada al cuerpo, venía caminando de la mano con Tralawney cuyo vestido blanco transparentoso no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Asqueroso- murmuró Lee

Dumbledore y McGonagall por otro lado habían decidido combinar; ella con la minifalda roja y el top dorado mientras que su pareja barbuda traía unos leggins dorados y una remera cuello en v roja.

-Grotesco- dijo Fred, los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo.

Flicktiwick era el más normal de todos, con una camisa a cuadros y un jean traía en un brazo a la profesora Sprout (con una remera larga o tal vez era un vestido corto, no sabrían decir) y del otro brazo a la señora Pomfrey (con un short del tamaño de un cinturón grueso y un escote con algo de tela que hacía de remera)

-Todo un Don Juan Filius- comentó George divertido

-Chicos- Harry se unió a ellos -Sse dieron cuenta de que Snape se lavó el cabello?

-¿¡QUÉ!- todos volvieron a fijarse en el narigudo profesor y se dieron cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. George se desmayó de la impresión.

-Esa cabellera limpia, sedosa, brillante y peinada no puede ser de Snape- Lee estaba atónito

-Fred ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry levantando un tubito de papel con unas hojitas sobresaliendo por la punta- Se le cayó a George cuando se desmayó-

-Es un cigarrillo de mandrágora, un porro- contestó Lee mirando las piernas de trelawney- Me parece que se olvidó de depilarse – comentó.

-Cualquier hombre lobo estaría orgulloso de esas piernas- dijo Fred

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?- preguntó Harry mirando asombrado el cigarrillo.

-Sí claro como quieras- dijo Fred sin saber muy bien que decía.

El cicatrizado se fue sonriendo mientras encendía el porro con la varita, Fred y Lee intentaban reanimar a George y una pelea comenzaba cerca del escenario.

-¡LE ESTASBAS MIRANDO EL CULO A MI PAREJA!- gritaba un Dumbledore fuera de sí

-¿QUÉ CULO LE VOY A MIRAR? SI PARECE UNA PARED DE LO PLANA QUE ES- contestó Snape ofendido

-Albus dile algo- dijo McGonagall indignada.

-¿Con semejante nariz no te llega suficiente aire al cerebro como para apreciar un buen culo Severus?- Todos miraban sorprendidos al director.

-Disculpe abuelo, pero me parece que el viagra le está haciendo ver cosas donde no las hay- Snape tomó de la cara a la profesora de adivinación y le dio un brusco beso- yo tengo a mi pareja.

-No hablarás del yeti peludo ese con vestido- dijo Minerva señalando a su colega con el dedo, los alumnos comenzaban juntarse para escuchar la pelea.

-Por lo menos no me parezco a una pasa de uvas- contestó Sibyll -¿Qué se siente ser un museo de arrugas querida?

-No, tú te pareces más a una cucaracha gigante con esa cara- le espetó

-Severus dile algo- se quejó ofendida

-Arreglemos esto como se debe- dijo el profesor de pociones.

-Como dos hombres- agregó Dumbledore

-¡GUERRA DE BAILE!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto George seguía desmayado, Fred comenzaba a preocuparse, Lee vendía productos Wweasley, Hermione continuaba bailando como loca, Harry terminaba de fumar su mandrágora, Ron convulsionaba en el piso de manera ridícula, Flictiwick la estaba pasando bomba con sus acompañantes detrás de una de las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid y el resto del colegio se acercaba al escenario para ver bailar a los profesores.

-DJ que corra la música- pidió Dumbledore

-GRO RAW WAR ROOOO- contestó el DJ

I'm sexy and i know it comenzó a sonar por los parlantes y ambos profesores se enfrentaron.

Snape fue el primero, con sus chupines rosa comenzó a caminar por el escenario alentando al público y comenzó a mover el cuerpo con una con una coordinación asombrosa. El brillante pelo se movía como el de una estrella de cine y varias chicas gritaban emocionadas; al finalizar el estribillo Snape estaba delante de su contrincante parado sobre las puntas de sus pies con una mano levantada y la otra en la entrepierna (a lo Michel Jackson).

Dumbledore no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a menear las caderas al ritmo de la música, para tener la edad que tenía el viejo sabía moverse, gritos de emoción surgieron de los alumnos cuando comenzó a girar en el piso sobre su cabeza para luego caer y levantarse en un salto digno de Jacky Chan.

El tema cambió y Champagne Shower comenzó a sonar, ambos comenzaron a bailar una complicada coreografía. Un corpiño salió volando de algún lugar hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, este lo agarró y guiñó un ojo, pero se distrajo y Snape aprovechando la oportunidad comenzó un sensual perreo contra un parlante dejando K.O al viejo.

McGonagall indignada salió al rescate con una excelente imitación de Freddy Mercury, iba de una punta a la otra moviendo las caderas.

DJ troll cambió la música y Shakira con Rabiosa le dio el pie a Trelawney para entrar a la pista de baile. Los pasos se complicaban y los cuatro profesores ponían todo de sí para seguir el ritmo.

-Es LEVIOSA no RABIOSA- al parecer Hermione se había apoderado de el micrófono y había comenzado a cantar a los gritos- LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! ES LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! OYE DJ VUELVETE LOCO ARAÑAME LA ESPALDA Y MUERDEME LA BOCA, OYE PAPI, VUELVEME LOCA ARAÑAME LA ESPALDA Y VUELVEME LOCA- todos la miraban horrorizados y varios se tapaban los oídos, cantaba horrible- LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA! LEVIOSA!

Gracias a Merlín llegó Harry Potter a salvar el día. Completamente drogado de tanta mandrágora venia gritando cual tarzán colgado de una liana.

-¡AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!- era difícil diferenciar si el grito era de emoción o de miedo- ¡POR FAVOR CALLENLA!

Con excelente puntería aterrizó sobre Hermione, tomó el micrófono y lo tiró lo más lejos que su estado le permitía (como dos metros) y se paró en medio del escenario solo con una sunga verde flúor.

-Los libré de la banshee- gritó Harry emocionado- mi mamá va a estar orgullosa- pero al parecer se acordó que su madre había fallecido y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente, volvió a tomar la liana y como vino se fue, volando por el aire con su sunga verde.

Nadie entendía nada, pero el momento incomodo fue cortado por Ron, que al terminar de convulsionar se levantó. Al parecer los maní no le habían caído nada bien, con las altura de Hagrid, la ropa completamente rota apenas tapando sus partes, el pelo largo hasta la cintura y la piel de un verde siniestro el chico intentaba entender que pasaba.

-¿Qué miran todos?- preguntó con una voz demasiado grave - ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?

En ese momento DJ troll dirigió la mirada a Ron y cualquiera hubiera jurado que fue amor a primera vista, pestañeó dos veces y le tiró un beso. Es que para ser sinceros Ron estaba hecho todo una troll dignar de desfilar con Giorgio Trollmani, el gurú internacional de la trolmoda.

-GRRWOOWDRARFRORGROW- le dijo el DJ a Ron

-Te ha pedido si quieres sacudirle la nutria- tradujo Dumbledore con la seriedad de un embajador ingles.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritó escandalizado -¡CLARO QUE NO!

-DROW FRAR GRAW- grito Dumbledore hacia el troll, pero a este no pareció importarle demasiado ya que corrió a abrazar a Ron. Cuando después de diez minutos de persecución el troll logró agarrar a Ron, este último tuvo que soportar dos horas de mimos y besos de la asquerosa bestia antes de poder escaparse y tirarse al lago para poder alejar al DJ (que ni de casualidad se tiraba al agua, no vaya a ser cosa de que saliera limpio).

En la fiesta, Hermione lloraba desconsolada porque DJ troll se había ido, Dumbledore bailaba con un corpiño en la cabeza, Sibyll se hacía trencitas en las piernas, Snape peinaba meticulosamente su cabello, McGonagall perreaba con unos estudiantes de primer año, Filius y sus compañeras seguían detrás de la calabaza (de donde colgaba misteriosamente un calzoncillo), Harry gritaba que podía volar mientras daba vueltas acostado en el pasto con los brazos abiertos, George seguía desmayado, Lee seguía vendiendo los pocos productos que quedaban mientras que Fred hacia de DJ para que Elfos Free Style (grupo formado por Dobby, Winky, Kreacher y un elfo con una pata de palo) bailaran al ritmo de los wachiturros en el escenario.

La fiesta continuó sin muchos más incidentes, si no contamos a luna corriendo calva, a Ginny subida al toro mecánico mientras hacía topless o a Neville disfrazado de unicornio corriendo por los terrenos, había sido una fiesta increíble, digna de los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

y eso fue todo... por ahora ;)

_estas eran las condiciones... creo haberlas cumplido todas._

_En tu fic usarás a los gemelos. Ambos querrán organizar la mayor fiesta del año y para ello deberán usar métodos poco ortodoxos. En dicha fiesta intentarán, además de pasárselo bien, vender algunos de sus productos. Lástima que uno de ellos afectará, sin querer, a su hermano Ron. Puede ser cualquier pócima o cacharro pero las consecuencias deberán ser desastrosas. Además requiero que aparecezca Harry tirándose por una tirolina "a lo Tarzán" y Hermione cantando._

se aceptan comentarios de cuanto les encanto el fic... o si por el contrario fue un completo desastre.

pd. tengo un pequeño epilogo escrito que tal vez, cuando pueda dejar de estudir, suba (:


End file.
